Zombie (Resident Evil)
.]] :''For zombies from other games, see here. For the mobile phone game, see here. Zombie are enemies from the Resident Evil series. Description A zombie refers to any person or animal that has been infected with the T-Virus, and turned into a reanimated corpse. The incubation period for the virus varies depending on how strong the immune system is. This can be a week in some cases though it is generally within a few hours, sometimes even minutes. This is usually after being badly injured or killed by a T-Virus carrier. The most notable symptom prior to mutation is extreme paleness and itchiness, or feeling sick and disoriented and sometimes vomiting. A zombie has lost all powers of reasoning, and is driven completely by instinct. A zombie can be defeated by severely damaging the central nervous system, or extreme muscle and bone deterioration. However, there are also rare 'hyper zombies' (not to be confused with Crimson Heads) that will approach their prey very quickly, and are very resistant to injury. A zombie will continue to pursue its prey, even after losing limbs or the lower half of their body. Zombies that have lost the use of their legs will crawl towards their prey. Other zombies will lay dormant on the ground, but will bite anything that comes close. Some zombies will pretend to be dead on the ground, only to rise up after a predetermined period has passed. A zombie will sometimes vomit stomach acid onto a person. Since anyone can become a zombie, they can come in different varieties depending on the location of an outbreak. This ranges from ordinary civilians and police officers, to workers and researchers that were experimenting on the virus. Characters that have turned into zombies include Edward Dewey, Forest Speyer, Marvin Branagh, and Brad Vickers, among others. As shown in the Resident Evil remake, a zombie can also mutate into a Crimson Head, and from that point, a Licker after prolonged exposure. Very few zombies are actually resilient enough to evolve into a Licker naturally. A zombie is a common enemy in the original Resident Evil and most of the sequels and spinoffs, ruling a large part of the gameplay areas for the majority of the adventure. They come in many colors and appearances, but are all essentially the same. Mostly, zombies remain motionless until the player gets close enough. Once in range, they creep toward the player at varying speeds from slow to moderate and will do everything they can to take a bite. They can also be found on the ground, posing as corpses. If the player is good with the Knife, the zombies are probably the only enemy in the game that the player may get a chance to use it on, except for relatively harmless enemies like bees or crows. Otherwise, a three- to five-round volley from the Beretta should take care of them. Other appearances Zombies are everywhere in the Resident Evil 3-themed level of the game Under The Skin. Gallery For more images of these characters, see their Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Resident Evil Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Monsters Category:Horror Game Characters